My Own Little Eddsworld Fanfic
by KataraKat20
Summary: 384


My Own Little Eddsworld Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOTE OWN EDDSWORLD AS THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY.

PLEASE SHOW NO HATE AS THIS IS MY FIRST MINI STORY.

Edd was pacing himself throughout the spacious room. Living alone killed him. Well, at least he had Ringo, but she didn't pay much attention to him.

Ever since their house had blown up into smithereens, Edd hadn't felt this lonely in a long time. He missed Tom and Matt. He missed the way Tom would creep his sarcastic comments into the conversation, and how he was different from all the rest. After all, his Dad **was** a pineapple and Tom **did** have black eyes.

He missed the way Matt would try his best to come up with a decent idea, even if everyone would hate it, and how he would never pay attention to anything but the mirror during breakfast. Edd had to admit that Matt wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he most certainly wasn't the ugliest one either.

Then there was Tord. "Meh," Edd said to himself, "might as well think of **some** nice things about the guy."

 _I guess that I miss the way Tord knows how to defend himself, maybe? Wait, there must be something good, other than that, about Tord. He's very umm… he knows how to- dammit already said that… umm… aha! He is smart, I think. Well, he did invent the 'Lounge in a Box'._

Edd continued thinking until he heard a knock on the door.

Without waiting for Edd to open it, a tall, strawberry-blonde haired man barged in: also known as Matt.

"Hey Matt, how are you? Isn't it ironic that you came just as I was thinking about you?" Edd mouthed, trying to start a conversation.

"Hi! Anyway, no time for questions cause I want bacon!" Matt protested, already sugar-hyped.

"With ice-cream," Tom walked inside, intruding the small discussion.

"NO! The ice-cream will hurt my beautiful white teeth," the man in green and purple responded.

Edd just stood there. He looked confused; after all, Matt and Tom had just waltzed their way into his house and started an argument with one-another about bacon **with** ice-cream. Ew.

A smile crawled onto Edd's face. Soon after, the young male began to laugh.

Matt and Tom stopped what they were doing and immediately turned their heads toward Edd. _Why was he laughing?_

"Umm Edd, are you okay?" Tom questioned.

Edd quickly answered while wiping the happy tears from his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just mi-"

Thank god his brain began to function again. If it didn't, then clearly Edd would have told Matt and Tom that he missed them **so** much. This would lead them to making fun of the poor green-hooded boy.

"N-never mind," he stuttered, "anyway, I'll go make that bacon and add ice-cream in Tom's serving."

Matt's face lit up like the sun as he ran to throw his body on Edd. The moment was ruined as soon as Tom's mouth opened.

"Look at you two love birds. And to think I believed you guys were straight. Ha!"

Steam came out of Edd and Matt's heads while raging fires ignited in their eyes. They hated it when Tom would make fun of them. Oh, and just to be clear, Matt and Edd were straight. The only reason on why this annoyed them so much, was because they were close. Well, they were closer to each other than they were with Tom.

Then they realised that Tom's lip had alcohol stained onto it, so he had his fair share to drink that day. This was the perfect time for revenge.

"Two things Tom," Edd began, "One, Matt and I are **not** in love! Two, have you seen your honey bear Tord anywhere, I think he's lonely."

"Ooh burn!" Matt added.

Tom raised his right hand and slammed the beer bottle extremely hard onto the just vacuumed floor, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

Just because Tord was an evil psycho genius and Tom was a moody alcoholic, didn't mean that Edd couldn't ship them. Well, he began to ship them when he discovered anime and its pairings. After all, Tom and Tord were opposites, and opposites attract.

"How dare you! I don't even and have never liked Tord, let alone actually fall in love with him! In fact, I hate him! You guys know I'm straight! I mean, remember Lucy, I went out with her for like two months last year!" It was clear that Tom took this **way** too seriously.

Not long after, he passed out. Edd and Matt approached his unconscious body and spoke in unison, "Naughty Tom. No bacon and ice-cream for you."


End file.
